Grimamania (2018)
Grimamania is a week long event from April 2 to April 8 of 2018, stroylines from the last few months lead up to this. Storylines In December Grim started during the Rwa storyline that The Mark was gonna fued with Tommy Salami for the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, but after Tommy Left, The Mark went on to win the GTS United States Championship, while Duhop/El Jefe Rojo returned at the Regal Rumble winning the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship In March Mark turned heel during Duhop's birthday, and anounced he we gonna win the title from Duhop at Grimamania, with the two butting heads for the next few weeks. When Rwa formed, Matt Castle signed Jake Cage. When GTS feuded with SWF, Vlad Drago started butting heads with Jake Cage. With Cage going on to cheat against multiple GTS stars and win the GTS championship twice with this, Vlad stepped up, with the two agreeing to fight in 3 stages of hell. Starting in october, The Shook Crew debut on GTS, stealing Grim's chair. months later, after leaving their Goat at the warehouse, they beated the Beach Bums in a blindfold match, and after the match, they cut the Bum's pineapple in half. After this, The shook Crew kept annoying Grim, and even stole his bank account, the only way to win it back was for Grim to put his house on the line, he agreed, with the Beach bums being the team they would fight. During the Rwa storyline, Ace Marxman turned on GTS, and Joined SWF. starting in March Bonifer started butting heads with Marxman, beating him at GTS Fatlame (2018). As the two kept fighting, Grim made a war in the woods match at Grimamania, with Marxman putting the loser would go to a mental asylum after getting the choice to add a stipulation during the easter egg hunt. When Kleetus Bailey turned on Gts and joined Rwa, he started fueding with Kurt Bale, with Bale revealing Kleetis injured him year's back. Bale and Kleetus would but heads more months, with Kleetis injuring Bale's neck, costing him match's, and attacking him outside the warehouse. Grim soon announced that the two would fight in an anything goes match at Grimamania. During Febuary/March, Grim started a fued with Rob Fury, after TJ Marconi attacked Grim in a real life fight.Grim announced if Fury beated Lance Scaper he would fight Fury, which Fury would beat Scaper after cheating. Scaper anounced he wanted a match with an SWF superstar at Grimamania. In June/July of 2017 Jay Evans turned face, and joined Grim. at the end of December, Jay turned back to a heel, feeling Grim was only using him, and joined back up with ex-Former Friend Joe Wolf. The two went on to win the GTS Tag Team Championship. In March, Grim started a fued with Evens and Wolf, with James Ellsworth coming to GTS as his partner. With Ellsworth beating Jay to be allowed to be Grim's partner at Grimamania, where if he lost the match instead of him being Grim's partner, a box would be his partner.. Jay soon beated Grim in a double or nothing match, where if Jay lost he would fight Grim and Ellsworth by himself, but since he won the match was canceled. Ellsworth beated Jay in a rematch where if Jay won he would pick who him and Wolf faced at Mania, but since James won, the match was back on. During the summer of 2017, Rhett Titus was revealed as Jimmy Controversy's (kayfabe) dad. During December, Jimmy turned heel and attacked Rhett, after beating Rhett. the Father and Son duo continued to fued, with Jimmy beating Rhett in a strap match at GTS Fatlame (2018), but then lost a one on one match. During the end of March, Robbie E spanked Jimmy, which Rhett then wanted a match with him at Grimamania for spanking his son. Grim made a father and son tag team match, with Rhett and Jimmy facing Robbie and Tony Emerald. in February Tony Chini debuted, and fought Grim at GTS Penetration Chamber (2018), with Dalton Hawkins joining in, and winning the GTS Intercontinental Championship. Tony would win the belt at GTS Fatlame (2018), with Dalton cashing in the Rematch Claws, and wining the title back, and Tony doing the same day's later, with Grim making a match between the two at Grimamania for the title. Previews Kleetus vs Kurt Bale.jpg Jack Cage vs Vlad Drago.jpg Duhop vs The Mark.jpg DF vs Wolf and Evans.jpg Robbie E & Tony Emerald vs Rhett Titus & Jimmy Controversy.png Tony Chini vs Dalton Hawkins.jpg Ron Voyage vs Diet Soda.png Bonifer vs Ace Marxman.png The Beach Bums vs Shook Crew .png Superpop Memorial Battle Royal.jpg Lance Scaper vs TBD.jpg Muscleman Malcolm vs TBA.png Category:Specials Category:Grim's Toy Show Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:HWC Champions Category:RWA Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions